His Servant
by An author with no name
Summary: Being someone I'm not and assume their identity, or be a new person? I keep asking myself this every time I spend a night here in the Underground. I've been taken in by the king for looking similar to his son, and now I have to decide whether or not I can spend my life with him. Or just be separated from him? I know one thing though, for now, I shall be regarded as His Servant.


At first, my point of view was nothing but yellow. Until I stood up and saw where I had fallen. It was a field of golden flowers, they seemed to have been growing here. Wherever this place is. I looked around me, the walls were glistening yellow and shined a bright light that could pierce the heart of darkness. All around me were stained glass windows with an inscription of which I've never seen. My head was pounding, something told me that this wasn't where I was supposed to be. I shook it off and began walking towards a tall and dilapidated door, it had the same inscription and pattern as the windows did. I reached for the handles to open the door, I could sense a familiar presence from the other side. Before I could open the door, it had already been opened by… a king. I looked up at him and saw his goat-like face, his horns protruding outwards. He had a purple like a robe and looked like someone you'd want to give a hug. He looked at me with a stunned look on his face, almost as if he had seen a ghost.

"Asriel… Is that you my son?" he asked me. I wasn't sure what to say, I shook my head in response. The king looked at me with a saddened look, but he was also somewhat puzzled. Wait for one second, who's this... Asriel? But now that I think about it, the strange inscriptions… And the man before me looks like a monster. This king... is the king of the Underground. No wonder he had a goat for a head, but why did he think I looked like his son? And if he's the king of the underground… then that's my current location.

"I'm sorry, you look a bit confused. Maybe I put too much pressure on you… But here I thought you really were my son, you look exactly like him." the king had said.

"Listen, your grace, I'm not sure where exactly I am. Nor do I know how I got here, what's more, is that I don't know your name or your son. Might I add, what do you mean by 'you look exactly like him'?" I asked. A little bit too demandingly I might add. The king simply was baffled by the number of questions I had. I would be too, after all. We've just met, and now he's confusing me for his son.

"Well, if we were to properly introduce ourselves… My name is Asgore, I am the King of the Underground. It's where you are right now, and when I said you look like my son, I meant it. Even the horns are the same."

Horns…? What in the world was he talking about? I'm a human, not a goat.

"Pardon me your highness, but I don't have any horns, nor any features of a goat such as yourself," I said. The king looked even more confused.

"But what are you going on about? You have everything that a goat would be described as, except with only one piece of cloth as undergarments," he said.

I didn't dare look down, I still wasn't convinced that I was a goat. That is until I looked at the reflection from the stained glass window. Staring back at me, was a goat, with one piece of clothing covering the most important part. I yelled out in severe panic, what was this?! Why have I suddenly turned into a goat?! I was a normal human, and now I wind up here in the underground. As a goat no less!

"Oh my… Would you care to calm down with some butterscotch tea? I can grab you a spare amount of clothing, they were for my son. I'd imagined they would fit him nicely, maybe they will on you." The king said.

How kind… I accepted the humble offer, he walked towards a set of stairs that led to what I assumed was a house. I followed him, having nowhere else left to go. As we walked up to the upper level of his home, I noticed that everything looked to be empty. He was living by himself, not even in the accompany of his own queen. When he reached the top, he turned left towards what I assumed were bedrooms. There were two rooms, the first one must be his, then the last room must've been for his child. He walked into the child's bedroom, I followed. He opened a closet to reveal several amounts of clothing that appeared to be my size. He handed me a fresh pair clothing for me to wear. They looked like to be in a sort of Medieval style, or maybe something from the Renaissance. One of them appeared to be some brown overalls with a white shirt to compliment it, almost looks like commoner's clothing. The others looked like they were more fitting to be of royalty. Some were merely robes with gold shoulder plates, some had a bit of class to them. I wasn't sure which one to pick until I saw something that caught my eye. It was an outfit that resembled or at least what seemed like a butler would wear. A black and grey striped vest with a white collared shirt with black pants.

"I see you're eyeing that little outfit, I wanted a formal look that suited someone who wasn't exactly royal. But is from a rather high standard class." the king said to me. I wasn't sure if this was the outfit I would go for. After all, I hardly even know what the Underground's standards are. I'm not even sure if the monsters down here have clothing. So all I did was give a simple nod. To my right, I saw a spare amount of undergarments. I grabbed them and almost started to change. I immediately halted myself, I was about to undress myself in front of the king of monsters… How embarrassing… Or at least I think it was.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I'll give you your privacy, so sorry about that! I will be in the living room if you need me." he said. Apology accepted, this king is much more humble than the humans I know…

He left the room and smiled at me. I smiled back as I closed the door. _Wow, the king of monsters is really… what's the word, nice?_ I thought to myself. But maybe it has something to do with me looking too much like his young son. Speaking of his son… Whatever happened to this… Asriel fellow? He didn't seem to be anywhere in the place I was in, nor did he ever appear to me in this little home built for the king and his family which has now disappeared from his sight. What event caused the family of this generous man to suddenly be blown off the face of the Underground? I'm not sure I can ask either, it would be much too soon. For now, I must act like a citizen of this place. There are many things I will need to take an account to, the way these monsters dress, and their culture. I cannot be for certain of whether or not I will rise back to the surface. I guess I'm going to live here for, well I don't know how long I will stay here for.

My train of thought was soon abruptly ended by a knock on the door. I assume it's Asgore who is knocking.

"Excuse me, but are you finished changing into those clothes I gave you?" he said. Sure enough, it was the King who wanted to see me in a proper outfit. I told him that I would be outside in a short moment.

"Alright then, now once you get out of there, I will show you around the Underground. Starting with what I named, the city of New Home!" he said with excitement.

New Home… That's not exactly the best name I would come up with for a city. I doubt Asgore was efficient with names of all things. Who knows how he came up with his son's rather rare name? Maybe his queen did, wherever she is. I wonder what he named the other cities and towns in this place… Oh well, I might find out sooner or later. For now, I must see my new king. This time with the proper attire. I buttoned up the last button on my vest and opened the door, feeling more reinvigorated than I ever have been. I walked down the hallway and saw a mirror on the way. I took a look at myself, there it was, my own reflection. A goat, with small but curved horns. Dressed up in a black and grey striped vest with a white shirt acting as sleeves. With black pants that seemed to be shouting "I'm the darker one here, you aren't,". I couldn't look more stylish, and yet so silly than a clown with a tuxedo.

"Ah! You look rather dashing, the definition of a charming and chauvinist!" _I wouldn't go too far with that ridiculous description. After all, I can see the charming part, but how would I be so aggressively showing patriotism?_ I thought to myself. Asgore sure did have some problems coming up with more fitting names. First, there was New Home, and now this…

"Oh my, you seem rather annoyed with those compliments. I'm sorry, were they a bit much?" _Where do I even begin…_

"Pardon me once again my liege, but those quote on quote compliments were downright dull and void of any actual sense. How do I seem charming yet over exaggeratingly patriotic?" I asked. There I go again, with me not thinking before I speak to royalty…

I saw Asgore with a stunned look on his face, I think I might've gone over a bit… I expected to be beaten or at least shouted at for being rude to the king whom I probably serve. Instead, he… smiled… _What? Um, I certainly didn't foresee that coming. I didn't think he would do anything kind after that rather harsh backlash._ I thought. He came closer to me still smiling. _So he was going to beat me? Or what is-_ My thoughts were soon cut off by the feeling of a warm and soft embrace. I looked at Asgore, who closed his eyes and just simply kept on holding on to me. I hugged him back, he was just so kind… and soft to top it all off. Must be the fur…

 _Huh… It's funny. I don't want to let go_. I thought. I was being serious too. I really didn't want to let go, it just feels so… comfy. Like I can trust Asgore with all my being, this king was something more than what I had originally interpreted. Are all monsters like this? Were they beings with hearts as pure as the heavens? Then… whatever caused the great war which sealed them down here? And most importantly… Why didn't we free them? So many things were making me question humanity on the surface. Most of the elderly say that it was a good thing the monsters were banished to the Underground, but now I'm less likely to believe so. If I spend more time here, maybe I can better understand the people who dwell here. But where would I stay? I'm not even sure that the king will be generous enough to let me stay in his home.

Asgore released me from his warm embrace and looked at me, still smiling. I noticed he had tears in his eyes. _Was he crying?_ I asked myself. I wonder what caused him to tear up, all that happened was just him hugging me. Although, now that I think about it. That simple hug gave me a brief moment of nostalgia. I've felt that same feeling of warmth and comforting emotions clashing together in a radical fight for dominance over my brain. It couldn't have been with a human is what I was certain of. The whole experience wasn't the same as it was here, but that left me questioning myself even more. If I didn't hug a human, then who and what did I hug? And why had it made such a bittersweet memory? There was no way for me to remember now, as my mind is still clouded. I couldn't even remember my parents and what they looked like. This sudden warm feeling has now turned sour for the both of us I presume.

"I'm sorry… It just felt like the right thing I needed to do. I'm not sure why, but the thought just took me over. I wanted to see how it felt, one last time…"

He may have been talking about his long-lost son. I looked like him, so I don't see why I wouldn't feel like him either. Maybe that's what got him to have tears in his eyes, the long distant memory of his son must've taken him over. It troubled me… I clearly couldn't leave Asgore, he would be heartbroken. If he indeed hasn't seen his son since lord knows when. Then I doubt me leaving him wouldn't create more tears in his eyes. _He doesn't want to lose him again…_ I thought. How tragic… a situation which has left me little choice but to be by the king's side.

"Anyhow, we must head onwards to New Home. I wouldn't want to keep you waiting," he said while wiping the tears from his eyes. "I'll be waiting outside, come out whenever you are ready."

There was no indication that I could avoid this little field trip, but I wouldn't have stayed here either way. Asgore was at the door, opening it and revealing a grey and somewhat colorless courtyard. The grey cobblestone path surrounded a tree and lead onwards to a set of staircases which I assume lead to the city of New Home. I could see many grey trees with yellow flowers at the bottom near their roots. The entire architecture of the king's home seemed to scream "MAKE WAY FOR THE KING," or at least possessed some modern European style. I could see just where the renaissance fair would take place. Before I could get another peek at what was beyond my view, Asgore closed the door as quietly as he could. Now it was just me, all alone in his home. I could take the time to search the entire home, but the thought of it didn't really sound too appealing. So, taking one last breath of fresh air. Or rather, underground air. I opened the door.

As soon as I stepped outside, I bumped right into his highness. We both were startled and apologized to each other. Asgore apologized first, but I soon told him it was my fault. He didn't think so and said it was his fault. This was getting old fast…

"We could be at this for hours now my liege, now let us continue onwards to the city," I said to him. He nodded and started on his way towards the staircases going downwards. I soon followed with the notion of never leaving him. Otherwise, I could get lost, or worse… Well, I can't think of anything worse actually. He made his way down the set of stairs with little care, showing how he knew the lay of the land way before me. Over our heads, I could see a bunch of flying buttresses all having the same imprint of an unrecognizable pattern. But that wasn't what I was looking at. This whole time, right above our heads was the glimmering ceiling of the Underground. They almost looked like the stars, or at least I think those shiny blue lights did. I wasn't sure what else they could be. Drops of rain perhaps? No, I don't think so.

As soon as I thought we had finally made our way towards the bottom, I was proven wrong. The staircase had led us to another hallway going… I'm not sure where it leads, but I'm sure it was someplace else other than New Home. Right next to us was an elevator that I suppose is descending into the city. But something else managed to catch my eye, I walked a little bit further to get a better glimpse of what it was. Then it appeared to me. The City of New Home in all its glory. There were buildings all modeled after our cities, but they had some sort of twist to them. Countless grey structures rose up to the overview of the entire place, they had sort of a gothic cathedral look to them. Yet, they somehow looked fairly modern as well. It almost looked like England if I compared it. There were buildings with a dome-shaped ceiling that resembled a certain building where the most important meetings are being held. In the distance, I could faintly see a fountain modeled after what appeared to be a monster that bore a resemblance to Asgore. In fact, it looked more like me. But with a more sinister look to it.

"I see you've gotten a view of the entire city, that's where we are going." I looked at Asgore, who once again was smiling. "Come along now, I want to see what the city folk think of you. I'm sure they won't judge, I wouldn't," he said trying to comfort me.

I appreciated the thought, but now I'm going in somewhere I haven't been before. I doubt I wouldn't be nervous. He walked towards the elevator but didn't open it, he was still waiting for me. Not wanting to stall any longer, I followed him as he opened the elevator doors and walked inside. The whole machine itself looked rather old, almost as if it hadn't been tuned up in a while. It still functions, but probably not as well as ours on the surface. I went inside the somewhat dilapidated elevator. Asgore pressed one of the buttons that had a symbol which looked like a home. We started heading down, and it wasn't long until the machine started rumbling a bit. I'm not liking this already…

"Don't worry! It may seem a bit rusty, but you can have faith knowing that it has been functioning for years on end!" yes… I can definitely take his word for it… Actually, I might do just that.

What were just 2 minutes of waiting to arrive at the bottom for him. Felt like 2 hours of pure agony and desperately trying not to regurgitate from motion sickness. I'm thankful that it was over. When we go back to Asgore's home, I'm going to beg him not to take the elevator. There has to be another way back, I don't care if takes a gratuitous amount of time. I do NOT want to get back on that elevator. The doors opened up, revealing the grey and beautifully structured city before us. I could take all the time I wanted to just stare at all the scenery. But I couldn't get so much as a second look when I saw two things approaching.

They looked like guards, royal guards. One of them had a helmet with some sort of dragon frills on where the ears would be. It also had what appeared to be two pointy horns coming out of the helm. The other guard had bunny ears coming out of the helmet, it almost looked goofy to the point where I couldn't help myself but let out a faint chuckle. Both of the guards had chest plates that seemingly covered up a lot of muscles. They looked like total barbarians only with Medieval armor.

"My liege! Would you like to begin your rounds through the city allies again?" the bunny-eared guard said. He looked at what I assumed to be dragon guard and whispered something in his ear. I thought I heard something like "Uh, bro. Did I say that right?" while the other guard nodded his head. I could tell that the guard was nervous, maybe he was like this all the time. It didn't take long for both guards to spot me out.

"My king is he… related to you?" the bunny-eared guard asked. Asgore laughed and shook his head saying "No no no! This is someone I stumbled across in the palace. He was confused and didn't know where to go. So I'm giving him a good tour of the city!"

The two guards looked at me with no real emotion, their helmets covered up their expressions of whatever they were thinking.

"So… what's his name?" the bunny-eared guard asked. Then I realized something, I never had properly introduced myself. I feel a bit ashamed for not doing so.

"Hm… He hasn't told me yet. In fact, I never recalled asking! So now then," he turned to face me "Can you tell us your name young man?" all eyes were now on me. My name… How would I forget my own name? Well I haven't yet.

"My name? Well pardon me for failing to tell you earlier, but my name… is Astrophel…"


End file.
